Four Demons
by 06elmXEnderGirl
Summary: in a quick cash grab Joey ripped of disney in creating four new charecters But when they turn on the ink machine on again replummeting the studio into hell They and there fellow toons have to find a way to fix it (small swearing)
1. Chapter 1

Four It was a year scenes the ink machine had been destroyed and the studio back to normal with the toons living the perfect Alice,Bendy,Boris. But the other two toons living being Tom And Allison (Ally because there's also an allison worker). But the new problem being the company was running short on money.

"Isn't there anything we can do " A young girl With Blond Hair Sitting Next to Henry At the Then Glared at the girl

"Run Along Alex, Were in a meeting go play with boris"

She sighed "Yes Uncle Henry..Sorry" But before she could go Joey Called At her

"What was the last Cartoon you watched Kid?" she turned around looking too nervous to answer Because it wasn't one of his

"It was by Disney Sir." she didn't look at him she just stared at the ground

"What was It called"

"DuckTales Sir…"

He mumbled something "I've Got It, You can go now" and like that she sped out not taking a moment second glance.

He glanced at his fellow workers "meeting dismissed" and like he went out the door. All the workers went back to what they were doing.

Meanwhile Three towns played Some poker game While the two angles just watched

"What are you even going to do with money" Alice looked up from doing her nails "were not allowed to leave Bendy"

"Still Toots, it's nice to have pocket cash" "Gah, Boris wins again.."

Ally looked more interested in there game "How does boris know how to play poker"

"I watched sammy run joey dry of cash" He grabbed the money and stuffed it in a pocket. Before they could continue a rushing sound came from the wall then ink started going threw a clear pipe. "That, That shouldn't be happening"

All the toons just stared at the pipe

"It's on" Ally said breaking the silences

Bendy looked like he was gonna melt the Black in on him turned a white color

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S ON!" "IT CAN'T BE ON" "IT BLEW UP"

"Bendy they never blew up the ink machine"

"I DID"

Ally started walking down the hall "Well i'm finding out what's going on" They then started to walk down to were the wretched machine onces hung

Henry was sitting at his desk When he heard commotion he got up and went to see why stirred up trouble

"That's my last white shirt...Why Is ink even in the pipes That stupid machines gone.."

"Calm it Sammy and isn't that the question why the machines on"

"If Your Gonna Complain About your shirt just take it of, Or you to scared susie's gonna faint"

"Put a cork in it shawn Last time i took of my shirt allison fainted And bendy was being creepy.."

Henry now said something "What's going on And why is sammy covered in ink"

They all said in unison "Ink Machine

Joey then came walking down the hall

"The Hell you turn on that machine" Sammy was at a breaking point with more than 35 shirts ruined here

"Uhh nothing" but as he said nothing there were four figures hiding behind him henry just moved joey And behind him were four little devils/angles A girl with short hair that looked like alice without horns and a demon tail a boy that could be bendys twin but more human like A girl with long black hair but no horns or halo she just looked like a human and a boy with horns no tail and chin length hair

Joey then Sighed "Meet Luna, Cole, Sarah , and Bret

The four demons looked

"Hi

"Nice to meet you

"Hello…

"What ever

The workers just stood awestruck but joey just started explaining

"Well that show that Alex said, I looked it up and someone had newphiews so i made some for bendy to get more money"

Sammy just facepalmed "So you ripped them off"

"Yep"


	2. Chapter 2

**Reveiws**

 **KnightLawn : i liked this keep up the great work**

 **Me: Thanks! For reviewing my story**

All eyes shifty from joey to the four demons

"Welp joey i quite have fun getting some else to write your music"

"Come on sammy give them a chance, Pleeeease" the man glanced he really wanted to leave but he knew joet couldn't replace him

"Fine, but keep them away from me" one of the demons spoke up from saying hi

"Well i don't want to be near you anyways Mr.?"

"Lawrence…."

"Well then mr lawrence Kindly stay away from me and my siblings but to inform you i will come in your department sometimes for Blank sheets of music, Sorry i must grace you with my pressens'

He shot joey a look cursed under his breath and headed to the bathrooms

Susie from being quiet spoke up as well

"Well i'm delighted to have new toons here, So which ones witch?''

"Wel im cole," the Boy with the short hair spoke up

"Brett told off Mr Lawrence Sarah is normal and lunas-"

"An Angle!"

"Yeah..that"

"Shut it cole, So about us Well i'm the one who doesn't get in trouble coles dose schemes and stuff for cash brett is shyish and likes music And sarah dose alot of adventuring

We all get in problems alot..'' she glanced other at cole "How did you get cash all ready..:

"Man pickpocketing the janitor was easy as pie "

Wally quickly checked his pockets for his wallet which he found not to be there

"HEY, Gimme That If you excuse me i'm off to find My keys…"

Henry decided to get a better look at the four Cole had a white shirt black jacket black pants and shoes with a cape that went down to the floor Horns And a demon tail. Luna an alice style dress that went to her middle thighs and black socks that started at her knees bendys gloved hands she also had demon tail and a halo Sarah wearing a white shirt black vest white pants and black flats and full black gloves Brett wearing full Black now up close Half his face was covered by his hair the other half a white mask Know noticing his faint halo

"Welcome to the studio then So whos telling bendy"

"Telling Me What?" speak of the little devil he came walking down the hall

"Oh Uh.." He glanced at his co works to help him out but he was now alone with joey and the four young toons "Joey made new toons There you nieces and nephews"

"O-O" ( Has Stopped Working) "What…"

"Hi Uncle bendy!"


End file.
